victoriousfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Five Fingaz To the Face
Five Fingaz To the Face '''(of 5 Fingaz To the Face) is een rap song door de 90's eendagsvlieg rapper Dr. Rhapsody. Hoewel de naam en artiest werden onthuld in Driving Tori Crazy, de werden de eerste paar zinnen al gezongen door Cat en Trina in Tori the Zombie. Het lied werd toen afgekapt omdat Cat een zin (die in de volledige versie "I'm a pirate and you're my booty" bleek te zijn) "vies" vond en ze weigerde het te zingen. In de context was dit Dr Rhapsody's enige hit. In het echt is het lied geschreven door Michal Corcoran, Eric Goldman, en Dan Schneider. Songtekst Tori the Zombie '''Cat and Trina: You know I flaunt ya cause' girl I really want ya Trina: And ya lookin' nice Cat: Got me cooler than a bag of ice Both: Now freeze...freeze...freeze Now go. Drop it fast and move it real slow. HO! What?! Trina You smell so fruity... Driving Tori Crazy Dr. Rhapsody (aflevering)/Andre (studio): You know I flaunt ya 'cause girl I really want ya Tori: And you lookin' nice Got me cooler than a bag of ice Now-- Allemaal: Freeze, freeze, freeze... Trina: Now go! Robbie: Drop it fast and move it real slow. Allemaal: Ohhh! Meisjes: What?! Trina: You smell so fruity Andre: I'm a pirate and you're my booty Robbie: Arghh! Beck: So move it in close Robbie: And let me have my daily dose (Meisjes: *gasp*) Andre (gesproken): Girl, I've been thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me Rex (gesproken): What you think about it? Cat: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Eh, eh, reh, rew) Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Woo, eh, eh, ehh) Andre: Oh, it's like that Tori: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Yip, rih-pih-pih, reh rew} Jade: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Eh, eh, eh, ehh) Beck: I love Martina Jongens: Vanessa and Georgina Andre: It's a lady's choice So I'm a make sure to make some noise! Jongens: Oh, oh, oh! Robbie: And now were sweatin' Rex: Got my turbo engine revvin' Allemaal Vroom! Jade: They stop and stare All the haters think it's just not fair Robbie: That I'm 6 foot 1 and I'm tons of fun! Rex: And I'm about to put this club in gear Andre: So fella's grab a cup (Jongens: What!) Rex: All my ladies, you know what's up (Meisjes: Yeah!) Robbie: Put your hands in the sky if you're feeling fly! Beck and Andre: And tell me that you (Meisjes: what!) Andre: Cause I'm the man in charge! Jade: And you know I'm living large! Tori: I've got a big white house and a fancy yacht! Trina: And garage full of classic cars Tori (gesproken): What you talking 'bout, boy? Rex (gesproken): Oh, calm down! Cat (spoken): I know you don't think you can just come up in here and buuuuuy meee! Andre (gesproken): C'mon! Jade (gesproken): You know what I got for you? Cat: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Eh, eh, reh, rew) Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Woo, eh, eh, ehh) Tori: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Yip, rih-pih-pih, reh rew) Meisjes: Five fingaz to the face! (Robbie: Eh, eh, eh, ehh) (Beck: Yeah!) Allemaal: Ohhh! (Allemaal juichend) Cat (alleen in studio versie): Word. Trivia *Dan Schneider zij in zijn fun facts blog over "Tori the Zombie" dat Trina en Cat "Baby Got Back" door Sir Mix-A-Lot gingen zingen, maar het kostte teveel geld dus de schrijvers schreven hun eigen lied. *Het lied is inderdaad ritmisch vergelijkbaar aan "Baby Got Back."thumb|139px *Na Driving Tori Crazy was dit lied het op een na meest trending topic op Twitter. Het was ook dubbel trending. *Dit is de het tweede lied waarin de main cast, inclusief Trina en Rex, allemaal zingen. De eerste was Shut Up N' Dance. Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Categorie:Liedjes